The DMEC will be housed within the Survey Research Laboratory (SRL) of the University of Illinois at Chicago. SRL was established in 1964 as a research and service division of the University of Illinois to provide survey research services to the faculty, staff, and students of the University of Illinois at Chicago and Urbana-Champaign; other academic institutions; local, state, and federal agencies; and others working in the public interest. SRL has offices on the Chicago and Urbana-Champaign campuses of the University and can undertake complete survey projects from initial study design through data analysis. It also can conduct partial survey work such as sampling, questionnaire design, focus groups, data collection, instrument programming, and data reduction and can provide consultation on survey problems on a fee-for-service basis. Almost since its inception, SRL has had major ongoing programs in survey methodology. In recent years, SRL's methodological research has focused on nonresponse error; questionnaire design and interviewing techniques for collecting hard-to-obtain data; validity and reliability of self- and proxy-reported data; sampling techniques for face-to-face, telephone, and mail surveys, particularly for surveys on sensitive topics and with special populations; and cross-cultural sources of measurement error. Much of this work has focused on health-related subjects, reflecting the interests and expertise of senior research staff. A number of SRL research projects have been supported by federally-funded grants and contracts from the U.S. Bureau of the Census, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the National Center for Health Statistics, the National Institutes of Health (including NCI, NIDA, NIAA, and NIMH), and the National Science Foundation among others. A complete listing of the 1,000+ surveys that have been conducted by SRL can be found by accessing its Web site at www.srl.uic.edu.